Le jour ou j'ai tué l'amour
by LoufoqueM
Summary: " Je ne voulais pas la toucher... C'était lui qui devait tomber. Lui, lui, lui"  Du fond de sa cellule, Ron se rappelle l'erreur qui l'a mené à sa perte.   Une tragédie sur fond de Dramione, âme sensible : Pensez-y !


Un brouhaha de conversation couronné de cris et de rire me parviens par la porte de mon bureau. Je tourne, sans conviction, ma cuillère dans le mélange de crème et de café que ma secrétaire a déposé à coté d'une pile de dossiers. La cravate qui entoure d'habitude mon col blanc dans un nœud compliqué, pend autour de mon coup. Négligemment. Des restes douloureux de la gueule de bois d'hier résonnent encore dans ma tête fatiguée et je n'ai pas le courage de me lever pour quémander une potion qui m'apaiserait dans la salle voisine.

Je lève la tête vers le calendrier cartonné qui pendouille contre le mur de crépis blanc du ministère, les gros chiffres noirs m'indiquent impitoyablement le 27 mai. Pour moi, cette journée prendra un sens à partir de 16 heures, c'est le moment où le salon de thé qui fait face à mon lieu de travail ouvre ses portes.  
>Pour l'instant, je me contente de boire des boissons brûlantes à longue gorgée et d'étudier d'un œil morne les feuilles volantes qui échouent sur la table. J'en tire une à tout hasard et commence la lecture.<p>

« 16 heure, réunion, bureau de… »

Je ne vais pas plus loin. Le parchemin échoue dans la poubelle, roulé en boule. Je lorgne la pendule qui indique 13H30 et soupire, encore trente minutes.  
>Du bout du doigt, j'effleure le cadre brun de l'unique photo qui trône sur mon bureau, celle ou elle sourit bêtement à l'objectif avant de repousser, agacée, une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Derrière, en une tache floue, on distingue vaguement la silhouette de Harry et l'ombre de sa chevelure noire. Je lâche un ricanement dépité en contemplant ce bonheur ancien qui n'existe plus que sur papier glacé.<p>

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je suis quelqu'un d'important au cœur du ministère et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je peux me permettre de louper certaine réunion comme celle de cet après midi. Les années n'ont pas vraiment laissé leurs marques sur moi, elles m'ont juste doté d'un petit ventre qui doit sa naissance à la baisse de mon activité physique.  
>Le temps de Poudlard était déjà loin mais j'avais gardé des liens très fort avec Harry et ma famille. Ils m'avaient soutenu dans toutes les difficultés et c'est grâce à eux que je suis ce que je voulais être aujourd'hui.<p>

Alors non, rien ne pouvait prévoir cette situation, et je n'avais même pas envisagé que ça arriverait un jour.

Les coups sourds de l'horloge résonne dans la pièce et me tire sans ménagement de mes pensées. C'est déjà l'heure ? Un coup d'œil rapide aux aiguilles me confirme que oui. Je saisi ma veste et mon chapeau, vérifie que mes 11 mornilles se trouvent bien dans mes poches et passe les portes du ministère de la magie sans me faire remarquer.

Je m'installe en terrasse, à la même table que d'habitude depuis 1 ans. Je déplie les pages noircie d'encre de mon journal et plonge dans une lecture faussement attentive, accompagné d'un Whisky pur Feu.

J'attends.

Pas très longtemps.

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine quand je les aperçois au bout de la rue. Elle, si belle, ses lourd cheveux bruns volent autour de son visage et semble prendre feu au soleil. Son visage est éclairé d'un air rieur et ses yeux chocolat sont illuminés par une flamme lumineuse qui donne envie de la contempler pendant des heures.

Elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse.

J'espérais presque la voir triste ou morose pour pouvoir lui faire signe et la réconforter comme avant, au nez et à la barbe du sinistre crétin qui l'accompagne. Je ne supporte pas cet air amoureux qu'elle arbore en le regardant, ce bras qu'il a enroulé autour de sa taille, cette moue suppliante qu'elle affiche en contemplant le marchand de glace, ce sourire narquois qu'il lui lance avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Les gens autour ont l'air attendri et sourit gentiment face au couple charmant qui s'installe sur les chaises légère du salon de thé. La fille replis sa robe sous ses cuisses et le garçon passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Tant de manière pour pas grand-chose.

Comme d'habitude, je la dévore du regard pendant que ses poignets dansent autour de son visage ou s'agite nerveusement sur les plis de sa robe. Je me retiens de grogner quand son compagnon pose une main apaisante sur son bras et replace délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.  
>Je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disent mais je devine aux tressaillements d'épaules de son interlocuteur que c'est un sujet délicat.<p>

Ce n'est que quand je la voie poser une main sur son ventre et se mordiller la lèvre que je comprends. Comme dans un brouillard, je le devine se lever et la prendre dans ses bras en riant, le visage orné de cet air stupide qu'on a quand on reçoit la plus belle surprise de sa vie.

Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Hermione !

Mon hurlement a franchi la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je puisse rien y faire, je me suis levé et me suis rapproché à grand pas.  
>Elle se détache lentement de l'étreinte et se tourne vers moi.<p>

- Ron ?

Son ton n'est ni agréable ni méchant, juste surpris.

- Qu'es que tu fais là ?

Je sanglote, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. J'emprisonne ses mains dans les miennes en ignorant le mouvement vif qu'elle fait pour se libérer de moi.

- Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit moi que tu n'as pas fais ça ! Tu ne peux pas avoir un enfant de ce salop Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a fait ? De ce qu'il nous a fait ? Il a brisé notre couple !

Je balbutie, baise maladroitement ses avant bras.

- Je t'aime Hermione, j'ai peut être fait des conneries mais je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner tu verras… Reviens à la maison Mione, Reviens…

Je tente de l'attraper par la taille pour l'arracher à ce serpent et pour la rapprocher de moi, je veux la sentir contre moi, sentir qu'elle m'aime encore.

- Laisse le Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine… Il va te faire du mal et je ne veux pas ! Reviens, j'accepterai d'élever ton enfant, je lui servirai de père…

Une poigne ferme me repousse sèchement en arrière.

- Tu rêve Weasley, ne l'approche pas !

Aveuglé par la rage, je lance un poing que ne rencontre que le vide.

- Ferme la Malefoy ! Je connais Hermione mieux que toi, je sais qu'elle éprouve encore des choses pour moi et tu ne peux rien y faire ! Quand à ton enfant, il sera bien content de ne pas t'avoir connu et…  
>- Ca suffit !<p>

L'ordre a sifflé dans l'air et je me tais. Je sens la fureur battre à mes tempes et la haine que je ressens pour le blond me tord les entrailles. Ma Mione est tremblante de colère, ses poings sont serrés tellement fort que les jointures blanchissent.

- Comment oses-tu ? J'avais mis les choses au clair dès le début Ronald ! Et je vois que tu ne respectes même pas ça ! J'ai ressenti de l'amour pour toi mais c'est du passé, du passé !

Elle reprend son souffle. J'ai envie de la gifler.

- Je vais te le redire une dernière fois.

Elle attrape la main de mon ennemi et entremêle ses doigts aux siens. Il sourit.

- J'aime cet homme que tu détestes et je porte son enfant. Accepte le comme Harry et Ginny l'ont fait.

Puis elle pivote sur ses talons et se dirige vers la sortie, son bras accroché à celui de Drago Malefoy. Futur mari, futur père.

Lui. Il se retourne et m'adresse une mimique désolée. Sincère pour une fois.  
>Curieusement, au lieu de m'apaiser, cela attise encore la colère que j'entretiens depuis 12 mois, celle qui vient d'atteindre son apothéose à cause des mots de la femme que j'aime.<p>

Je veux retrouver ce bonheur qui m'a échappé. Je veux la voir ce soir devant les casseroles quand j'arriverai du travail, je veux la voir me parler en soupirant de son nouveau boulot, je veux la voir me servir un verre d'alcool pendant que je m'écroulerai, éreinté, dans le fauteuil du salon, je veux récupérer nos anciennes habitudes et continuer de vivre avec la femme que j'aime et qui me fera de beau enfants dans un futur proche.

Et je n'arrive pas à accepter que celui qui possède désormais tout ça, qui a réussis à lui offrir la vie dont elle rêvait et l'indépendance qu'elle désirait, chose que je lui avait toujours refusé, soit l'homme qui m'a insulté et rabaissé pendant plus de six ans.

Une fureur sourde prend place dans ma poitrine et étreins sournoisement mes poumons, me coupant la respiration. Elle va se marier, mener une existence merveilleuse.

Et pas grâce à moi.

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Au nom de notre amour. De notre amitié.  
>Alors doucement, je sort ma baguette, la pointe vers celui que je considère comme responsable et prononce les mots qui feront de moi un assassin.<p>

- Avada Kedavra

Un éclair, une détonation.

La suite se déroule dans une brume cotonneuse, je me laisse glisser à terre, je ne sais pas qui hurle, je ne sais pas qui pleure, je ne sais pas qui j'ai atteint.

Je suis aveugle au monde extérieur mais mes oreilles entendent un son qui monte de l'autre coté de la rue. Un hurlement de souffrance et des mots qui sortent comme une litanie sans fin.

- Je t'en supplie relève toi… S'il te plait…

Plongé dans ma tourmente personnelle, je ne parviens pas à décider si il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Je tourne la tête de tout les cotés, je sens que l'on me tient, je sens que l'on m'attache.

- Hermione…

La supplique sans espoir et cassé par les larmes qui perle des yeux du blond, me parviens comme dans un rêve.

J'entends un cri d'enfant. Un sanglot terrifié.

Noir.


End file.
